


White Day For Three

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Series: Love For Three [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Rin is still a dork, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Valentine's Day, Rin decided that he would pay back Izumo and his secret admirer. The trick is figuring out what Izumo likes and who his secret admirer is.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Kyoto trio deals with Renzo's attraction to Rin and wonder if things will work out, much like Paku and Izumo worry themselves.</p><p>On top of that, Yukio is being pressured by Rin to ask out Shiemi already...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Week Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the sequel to _Valentine's For Three _just like we promised! If you haven't read it yet, go now before reading this! We've been working ever since on this fic!__  
> ...okay, that's a lie. We only remembered it in time on the 9th and LP JUST finished doing all the edits for the two chapters here.  
>  This entire thing is based on Japanese culture around Valentine's Day, with resources such as shoujo manga/anime - it's common for a Valentine's Day plot (or even White Day) to show up there - and Wikipedia to inform us.  
> Some quick terms:  
> The chocolate given comes in different levels. From greatest to least (from what we can tell) we have honmei-choko (favourite chocolate), tomo-choko (friend chocolate), giri-choko (obligation chocolate), and cho-giri-choko (ultra obligation chocolate; aka for unpopular co-workers and the like). Shiemi gave tomo-choko to everyone but Yukio in the previous fic for example.  
> For White Day, sanbai gaeshi (triple the return) is a term used to describe the practise of having to give literally that in return to any chocolate men receive on White Day. If you give something of equal value you are cutting the relationship. Not giving a return gift is rude, and places a guy in a position of superiority (aka a big no no).  
> If you want to learn more, Google and Wikipedia are good starts; Wikipedia has a section on Japan in their Valentine's Day page and a page on White Day as well.  
> We will go and put this together in a series with _Valentine's For Three _tomorrow. For now, enjoy!__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys GB here with the first chapter for our White Day fic. It was fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it and please don't forget to comment and tell us what you think!

“Hey Yukio, I've got another batch for you to try out!” Rin declares as he opens the door to his and his brother's dorm room.

A low groan escapes Rin's younger brother as he slumps in his chair almost dramatically. It is not often for the young exorcist to be anywhere near this dramatic but given how many cupcakes he's eaten in the past few days it's understandable. Not that Rin cares, he just wants to make sure these treats are perfect. Besides, if Yukio can make it through the cakes he made a few weeks ago he'll be fine with the cupcakes.

“Really nii-san? Another batch?” Yukio sighs, sitting up and watching his brother as he comes around to set the tray in front of him. “Come on, this is just another couple hours at the gym...I can't eat another one.”

“Oh stop being such a baby, these are the last ones I swear.” Rin urges, shaking his head with a smile.

Yukio looks at the little cupcakes on tray with a critical eye before sighing softly. “Fine...”

He picks up one and unwraps it carefully before taking a bite of it. Chewing for a bit he nods his head towards his brother, making Rin grin.

“It's good just like the last batch was.” Yukio tells him after taking another bite and swallowing. “But I swear you're just doing this to turn me into a human version of a fat cat.”

“Awesome then I've got everything down for White Day!” Rin cheers lightly with a big grin, ignoring Yukio's griping with the ease of practice.

It's been almost a month since Valentine's Day, and Rin is more than prepared to pay back Shiemi, and Izumo for their gifts. He is only sort of prepared for the secret admirer since, well, he has yet to figure that one out due to obvious reasons. For the last few weeks, however, he has been focusing on baking and even cooking so the gifts he gives in return are perfect for each person.

“I used to like cupcakes, not so much anymore. Same with Italian food.” Yukio grunts gently, pushing the tray a bit to the side as he sits up. “So did you figure out who that secret admirer is yet or are they still a mystery?”

Rin sighs a bit as he leans against Yukio's desk shaking his head and ignoring the slight dusting of annoyance in his brother's voice. “Yeah I have no clue where to even start honestly.” He tilts his head a bit, trying to think of someone, anyone who would give him such nice gifts and no one is coming up.

Not to mention how he feels about two different people who clearly like him more than others at the same time. Hell he would have never even expected Izumo to even remotely feel like that...then again if he hadn't talked to Paku earlier he is pretty sure he'd never believe it. Her gift is much more than a thanks for everything back in Inari like he originally thought...she really does like him as much as his secret admirer.

“Mmm can't say I know where you should start either.” Yukio takes the other cupcake on the tray; despite his previous whining they are delicious and it would be such a waste not to eat them. “Ask around, something has to be there right? But honestly I don't get what the big deal is with these holidays...all they do is cause such a big mess.”

“Says the guy who got a ton of valentine's Day chocolate....” Rin glares at him. “Stop complaining...anyways what are you going to do to repay those girls back. More specifically, what are you going to do for Shiemi?”

Yukio freezes at that which makes Rin grin like no tomorrow in response. He pushes his glasses up his nose taking a bite of the cupcake so he does not have to answer his brother.

“That's what I thought...well let's see...” The older Okumura twin crosses his arms humming to himself. “She worked extra hard on your chocolates...made them _honmei-choko_ in fact. So that means you have to pay her back three times more. So what would be perfect for that....”

“Nii-san...don't go overboard...” Yukio mumbles softly.

Rin can't help but grin at him when he hears that and snickers softly to himself. “Oh! I know! You have to take her on a date!”

Yukio chokes on his third cupcake and stands up slamming his hands on the table. “Nii-san I can't-”

“Yes you can!” Rin cuts him off poking his chest. “Shiemi would love it...besides you need to pay her back so just own up and ask her out! It would be cute and good for you to be a normal teenager for once.”

Rin's tail wags behind him happily as Yukio groans. “Nii-san...I don't know if I can do that...”

“Oh you'll be fine.” Rin rolls his eyes. “I'll help you pick out a few other gifts and you ask her out on White Day.”

“I really wish you wouldn't be so nosey with this...” He mumbles, rubbing his temples.

“Ahh that's what big brothers are for.” Rin pats his shoulder gently. “Don't worry about this I'll help you.”

His little brother's response is a groan which makes Rin smile in response. He can't help but love bugging his brother over things like this. Even with all his problems with his own admirers he'll always make time for Yukio.

* * *

The knock on his dorm room door makes Ryūji look up from his homework, taking the ear bud from his ear. He looks over at Konekomaru who shrugs his shoulders in response, clearly unsure of who their visitor is. “Come in, it's open.”

To their surprise Rin opens the door and takes a step inside, pausing to take his shoes off. “Hey guys, what's up?”

“Nothing much.” Ryūji replies, arching an eyebrow towards the boy. “What brings you over here Okumura?”

“Ah nothing much just....” Rin's cheeks get a bit red as he scratches the back of his neck. “Just wondering if you guys could help me with something.”

“Is it homework?” The taller boy asks, leaning his arm against the back of his chair as he twists a bit more to get a better look at Rin.

“Nah it's nothing like that just...well you guys remember I got a secret admirer Valentine's Day right?” Rin takes a seat on Renzō's bed, who is currently out at the moment. “It's just White Day is coming up and I really wanna repay them back. Problem is I have no clue who the heck they are. I was sort of hoping maybe you guys could help figure it out?”

It takes everything in Ryūji not to snort and burst out laughing at hearing that. Same goes for Konekomaru apparently, given the way he's hidden his face in his book. His body even shudders a bit from obviously hidden laughter. Thankfully Rin is as dense as a rock and doesn't notice their reactions. Instead he just looks at Ryūji with big hopeful eyes and honestly he almost breaks at that.

Of course both Konekomaru and himself have been teasing the crap out of Renzō for the past month since they easily figured out he is Rin's secret admirer. It was pretty obvious with the way he wiggled, the wrapping job he did, and how jealous he got of Kamiki's gift that he totally has a thing for Rin. Add on the fact they share a room with the guy so they totally recognized the stuff he bought for Rin easily, despite Renzō's attempts to hide the gifts.

Sure it is a bit odd considering they all know how much the goof loves girls (he has yet to stop buying porn magazines) but well if Renzō does like Rin then who are they to judge?

Hell Konekomaru has even been encouraging the guy to say something. The only response he got was a glare and Renzō telling them to just drop it. Not to mention a request to _not_ to tell Rin.

So as much as he wishes he could tell the guy Ryūji can't as Renzō's friend...doesn't mean he can't give him hints though...

“Can't say I know myself who the person is but well...let's look at a few things. It's obviously not a girl.” Ryūji points out, turning in his seat so he's facing the chair's back and leans against it with his arms.

Rin's face gets a bit redder at that and scrunches up in thought. “What makes you think that?”

“Well first off there's no chocolate. If it was a girl she'd give you chocolate like Kamiki and Moriyama right?” He watches Rin's face light up in realization and nearly loses it there, but he controls himself, shooting Konekomaru a look when a soft snort floats over from him.

“Oh! You're so right...well that sort of narrows it down,” Rin rubs his chin in thought. “Bu I don't think I know any guys who like me like that though...”

“Well obviously they don't want you to know or else they'd put their name on it stupid.” Ryūji rolls his eyes. “Alright let's look at a few other things okay? This guy clearly knows you cook or else he wouldn't have gotten you all that stuff right?”

“Ah you have a good point there! So that means they're one of my friends...” Rin looks up at Ryūji his face getting red.

“It ain't me stupid!” Ryūji snaps, shaking his head. “Seriously do you think I would have been that surprised by your gift if I gave it to you?”

“Gah! Sorry I even thought that...then...Konekomaru...” He looks to the other boy.

His response is a light laugh and a head shake. “Nah it's not me. And it's not your brother Okumura-kun but you're close. Just keep thinking on it and I'm sure you'll figure it out easily enough.”

Rin groans as he lies back on the bed, flopping his arms out to the side. “Ugh this sucks! Why couldn't they have just left a note or something! That way I could give them a White Day's gift no problem!”

“Because they're a big over dramatic idiot that's why.” Ryūji mumbles under his breath, smiling despite the complaint. “Besides that stop complaining about one person, I have to deal with so many girls it's not even funny...”

“What happened with you?” Rin asks from his spot on the bed, laying his arms on his stomach now. “Same deal as Yukio?”

“Oh yes and now he's basically broke.” Konekomaru adds, barely dodging the mechanical pencil thrown at his head.

“Shut up!” Ryūji hisses with a red face. “Jeez girls are so freaking weird....I just hope they don't get pissed I bought them all the same thing. It's all I could afford honestly.”

Ryūji sighs as he glares at the bag on his desk over his shoulder filled with pencil bags he would personally consider “cute” and “girly”. Honestly if it weren't for Konekomaru bugging him he'd probably ignore this day and deal with the fall out. At least with this way there will hopefully be less crying. He really, _really_ hates seeing girls cry...

“You're such a big softy Suguro it's not even funny sometimes.” Rin teases as he sits up. He then sighs and rubs the back of his head. “But ah well I should get going, I just came by to see if you guys knew anything. Thanks for the hints though, they're actually really helpful.”

“Not a problem Okumura.” Ryūji replies watching him stand up from the bed and slip his shoes on at the door. “Good luck with White Day. Guess we'll see you tomorrow at cram school huh?”

“Yeah I'll see you guys there.” Rin nods his head towards Ryūji. “See ya later Konekomaru.”

“See you later Okumura-kun.” Konekomaru smiles as he leaves waving a bit.

Once the door is closed and they are sure he's out of his hearing range the two burst out laughing. Ryūji hides his face in his arms as he tries to control himself but fails while Konekomaru just covers his mouth shaking his head.

“Ah man this is going to get interesting.” Ryūji grins at the smaller teenager who nods his head in agreement.

“Yeah since boy did Shima-san pick out one heck of a guy.” Konekomaru agrees. His smile falters a bit as a thought occurs to him. “But...well it might get a bit nasty soon.”

“Hm? Why do say that?” Ryūji asks tilting his head a bit.

“Well...its pretty clear Kamiki-san has feelings for Okumura-kun too.” Konekomaru points out. “He's going to have to pick one of them or else everyone will get hurt.”

“Guess you have a point there.” Ryūji sighs, leaning his chin on his arms. “Do ya think Shima has a chance then?”

“Can't say at this point since all Okumura-kun wants to do is pay him back for Valentine's Day.” Konekomaru shrugs his shoulders. “All we can do is wait and see and support him with whatever happens.”

“Yeah you got a point there...” Ryūji turns around in his seat picking up an extra pencil to get back to work.

A soft silence drifts between them as the tall teenager goes back to his homework and Konekomaru starts reading his book once more.

“Do you think Okumura will figure this out on his own?”

“I have no clue. He's as dense as a bag of rocks so I can't say I know.”

Ryūji snorts at that, nodding his head in agreement before focusing back on his homework, wondering how his girl-crazy friend got himself into this little mess of his.

* * *

With his head down and staring at the sidewalk lost in thought it's not all that surprising he ran into someone. A yelp escapes the person as they stumble back making Rin's head shoot up in response and blink seeing Renzō just barely regain his balance.

“Shima! Jeez sorry about that.” Rin apologizes, quickly taking a step to the side so the pink-haired teenager can pass. “I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?”

“Oh yeah I'm fine but man you're like a brick wall.” Renzō laughs, shaking his head. “Anyways what are you doing over here?”

Rin blinks at the question before feeling his blush comes back to his face as he looks down, a small embarrassed smile comes to his lips. “Ahh well White Day is coming up so I was trying to figure out who my secret admirer was. I was just seeing if maybe Suguro or maybe Konekomaru knew anything.”

Renzō tenses at his words and a slight sneer appears on his face before it quickly disappears so fast Rin isn't sure it was there to begin with. Instead he nervously looks around and fiddles with the plastic bag in his hand.

“Soo...did those guys tell you anything?” Renzō asks, his eyes cast down at the ground almost as if he's afraid to look Rin in the eye.

“Unfortunately no, they weren't even sure who could it be but well they did give me some hints to go by.” Rin crosses his arms in thought.

Suguro said his secret admirer is probably a guy, and seeing as Rin only really knows two other guys outside of those two and his brother that narrows it down to two people. Godaiin and Renzō...but no way it's Shima. Come on, the guy is so freaking girl crazy there is no way he would ever give Rin gifts like that. Hell there one glance at the plastic bag lets the half-demon know there's a freaking porn magazine inside so yeah...couldn't be him...

“Oh they did huh...” Renzō seems a bit annoyed at that revelation and glares towards the dorm, fixating on the dorm window he shares with his friends. “So what were the clues, maybe I can help out? I mean you seem pretty determined to pay this person back right?”

Rin blinks at the slight wince Renzō exhibits after saying that before his usual happy-go-lucky smile appears back on his face. His behavior is a bit strange but well Rin can't say he can really judge it or figure out why he's acting like that. Then again the guy has been acting weird all month every time Rin brings up this mysterious gift giver.

“Well they pointed out to me it has to be a guy seeing as they didn't give me chocolate.” Rin starts after shaking his head. “And that it's someone I probably know seeing as it's not common knowledge around school I like to cook.”

“Oh? Is that all they told you?” Renzō seems to relax at that letting out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah...that's all they told me.” The half-demon nods his head. “Or it's all they could figure out really.”

There is a nagging feeling in Rin as he speaks to Renzō watching the way his behavior changes and how he tries to cover up things. It is not nearly as good as it is other times so something must be bugging him. Which is sort of odd since nearly nothing ever bothers Renzō, the guy became a double agent without batting an eyelash after all so something serious must be going on.

Maybe he's Rin's secret admirer....

Rin blinks at that though, resisting the urge to shake his head since the thought is honestly ridiculous. Then again it doesn't seem that far-fetched if he stops and thinks about it a bit more. After all there's no way it could have been Godaiin to leave a nice gift like that behind for Rin to find; he was perfectly okay around him when he pulled it out of his shoe locker after all. Sure he's only known him for a few months but he can easily tell Godaiin would have been freaking out. The guy is a bit of a nervous one...

So that leaves Renzō.

 _'I should probably test that then...'_ Rin thinks, sliding his hands into his pants' pockets.

“But honestly I just really wanna pay this person back you know.” Rin speaks up gaining Renzō's attention seeing as he drifted off somewhere in thought.

“Oh yeah? Because of the White Day stuff huh?” Renzō smiles a bit at that, but it's sad and seems to be forced onto his face.

“That's part of it, but I really just want to thank them you know. It was a really sweet gift and well I'd like to get to know them better.”

That makes Renzō twitch in response and a slight blush appears on his face as his eyes widen. Rin's feels his heart skip a beat at the realization that yes...Renzō is his _secret admirer_.

A soft warmth fills every inch of Rin's body and makes his cheeks heat up; he hangs his head a bit, trying to hide it. It's such a strange feeling to realize that yes someone really does like him – really, _really_ likes him in fact – that he isn't sure how to handle it. He's never once in his life have someone romantically like him...and it's not just Renzō.

Rin barely suppresses a groan as he gains control over his emotions blinking and forcing himself to think straight.

“But ah well I'll figure it out eventually you know.” Rin gives Renzō a grin as he starts walking away. “Anyways I gotta get back to my dorm before Yukio freaks. I'll see you around Shima!”

“O-oh yeah see you around Okumura-kun!” Renzō returns with a smile, waving at him as he runs off.

Rin can't tell for sure but silently hopes the pink-haired teenager didn't notice his reaction. After all he really has a lot of thinking and a ton of planning ahead now that he's figured out who his “secret admirer” is.

* * *

“So White Day is approaching...are you excited Izumo-chan?”

With a sharp glare towards Paku Izumo huffs quietly as she crosses her arms; a slight blush coming to her cheeks in reaction.

“Oh stop it Paku...it's still one week away, I don't need you reminding me about it.” She grumbles curling up more in her chair, book in hand.

To say she is quietly freaking out about White Day and how Rin is going to repay her back is an understatement. She's having a full blown panic attack each and every day she's reminded it is coming and she does not know how to handle it at all. Izumo's never had a guy she's _liked_ before and given chocolate to, and thanks to this she has zero experience with White Day.

Add on...she isn't the only person who gave Rin a special gift on Valentine's Day.

“You're pretty worried about what he's going to give you aren't you?” Paku asks as she takes a seat in the large chair next to Izumo's.

Both are dressed in their sleepwear and ready to go to bed but neither one is in the mood; especially Izumo who is trying to read to distract her mind but Paku is not helping. Especially with reminding her White Day is fast approaching and gah...this sucks.

“I'm not worried about that.” Izumo replies glancing at the girl, who is clearly interested in what she's saying with her entire body pointed towards her. “I'm just...worried he's doing it only _because_ it's White Day...not that he has any feelings for me.”

“Hmmm that is something to worry about with Okumura-kun.” Paku agrees nodding her head. “But you never know, that little gift might have sparked something in him or at least made him interested.”

Izumo snorts at that one. “Yeah right, who would be interested in a girl like me anyways? Especially when there's a nicer person out there for you.”

Izumo isn't stupid, she knows Rin got a nice big special gift from another person that blew her little chocolates out of the park. And deep down inside herself she knows all too well if the half-demon is going to give her a gift it's just to be polite and that's it. There is going to be no feelings attached to it, just a thank you gift for the chocolates and it honestly hurts more than it should.

She knows she's not that special or particularly pretty looking or even as well endowed as Moriyama so there is no reason for Rin to be even remotely interested in her romantically. Add on her rotten personality and she is not going to be surprised when he goes off and picks the other person over her.

Of course that doesn't mean she isn't going to throw away his friendship like an idiot. If anything Izumo would rather see him happy than miserable and if it means she's just going to be his friend then fine. She is more than happy to be a support beam for the half-demon and she'll freely admit that.

“Oh Izumo-chan...” Paku looks hurt at those words and reaches out placing her hand on her shoulder. “Please don't sell yourself short...you're so much more than you give yourself you know. Not only that you're a ten times better person than what you were last year.”

Izumo gives Paku a bit of a curious look at that. “I still have a rotten personality.”

“Oh no you don't.” Paku rolls her eyes but pauses. “Okay maybe a little bit but that's what makes you, you Izumo.”

She snorts at that one as well. “Thanks for the encouragement Paku.”

“You know what I mean...but seriously please don't put yourself down like that.” She scolds, tilting her head a bit. “You deserve a chance just as much as the other person don't you ever doubt that okay? So don't count yourself out. I'm very sure Okumura-kun has something _special_ planned for you, after all he is a sweet guy.”

Izumo's shoulders relax at that and considers what Paku said with a thoughtful hum. “I guess you have a point...just don't be surprised when it is nothing special because I won't.”

“Oh you are such a pessimist...” Paku sighs dramatically. “But well...it is nice to see you actually interested in someone. After all Okumura-kun is the first guy you've ever liked this much right?”

Her face goes bright red at that and makes her sit up straight a bit in surprise, but despite this she slowly nods her head in agreement. Yes...Rin is the first person she has ever felt this way before for and it's a new situation for her. For years she just resigned herself to just...be _used_ but now she's free and she's fallen for the Son of Satan of all people. Life is funny like that she supposes.

Then again it's not hard to imagine why she'd fall for a guy like Rin with the way he's always stood up and helped her out, especially back at the Illuminati base. He took one look at her and didn't care what had happened...he just defended her without a care despite how demonic she looked.

If Izumo really thinks about it that is probably the moment that she realized, yes she does indeed have feelings for Okumua Rin. When they got home she pretty much decided then and there that she wanted to act on them and act on them she did come Valentine's Day.

“So what are you going to do if he asks you out?” Paku asks gently, seeing how soft her friend's expression has become.

“Dunno...guess I'll figure it out when it happens.” Izumo shrugs her shoulder. “Same goes for if he rejects me.”

“I guess I'll wait and see what happens too then. But ahh it's so cute to see you excited and nervous about something!” Paku replies with a giggle, standing up. “You should keep it up since I'm sure Okumura-kun would find it cute too!”

“Sh-shut up Paku!” Izumo snaps glaring at her and ready to throw her book at her friends head. “I am not that nervous or anything! It's...it's just a stupid holiday with stupid traditions...”

“Oh you should really stop being so tsun-tsun towards everyone.” Paku teases a bit more. “I'm sure Rin would find it super cute if you toned that down.”

“Ughh just go to bed Paku!” Izumo whines covering her face with her book.

“Good night to you too Izumo-chan!”

With that said the girl heads off to bed, leaving her friend behind to sulk in her chair.

* * *

The kitchen has always been Rin's sanctuary over the years. It's the one place he can run to and clear his mind of all his worries as he cooks; however this time it's not that easy. Rin stands over the stove watching and waiting for the water in the kettle to boil and make it whistle while his mind focuses on two particular people.

Izumo and Renzō (though only as “secret admirer” until recently) have both been on his mind for the last month, unsure how to take the sudden revelation that not just one person but _two_ _people_ have feelings for him. Romantic feelings at that and it's something he's never dealt with before. After all everyone in his elementary and junior high schools thought he was some sort of demon (they weren't far off unfortunately) so he never had any friends or an actual relationship to speak of. The only Valentine's chocolate he got before was _chō-giri choko_ in elementary that one time.

So being worried about things is understandable.

Of course this doesn't drown out the giddiness he absolutely feels rushing through him at the fact two people like him... _really like_ _ **him**_! He can't help but feel like the luckiest person ever, even with this weird situation around him. Okay, yeah, it's going to be complicated as ever but well screw that, Rin is just so happy...happy to know he can be loved.

 _'Okay its awesome, but what am I_ _really_ _going to do?'_ Rin thinks as he jumps a tiny bit as the kettles whistles signaling it's ready. He turns off the stove before picking it up and heading just a bit down the counter to a mug with a goldfish-shaped teabag in it, a reusable one that Rin stuffed with a green tea mix. Slowly he pours the hot water onto the bag, watching the water start to turn green. _'Repaying them both back for White Day is one thing, addressing their feelings is another.'_

Rin isn't that stupid when it comes to these things: he knows the two are expecting him to choose between them, and that just does not sit right with Rin. He doesn't like hurting others and now he's been pushed into a situation where one person is going to be hurt no matter what. The half-demon does not blame Renzō or Izumo for this however, he knows they both hadn't planned on the other to give him something on Valentine's Day. Hell, he's still surprised it's those two out of anyone else in their little group given how they are in general.

He doesn't like this but...well he'll figure something out. After all he's pretty much gotten both of their gifts down, just needs to do a bit of tweaking along with get a few things here and there and it will be perfect. Or at least he hopes it will be perfect.

After all he feels like he has to do something more and that's what he's going to hopefully do for both of them.

Renzō is the easy one to figure out for a gift seeing as Rin hangs out with the guy outside of class. He knows what he likes and dislikes pretty well so setting up his thing is easy. Izumo's...she was the hard one and he is still working on it as he sips on his tea. Getting that info had been an experience honestly especially since he had to go through Paku earlier about three weeks ago get anything right.

_Rin nervously held up the phone to his ear, tempted to pace his room as he listens to it buzz. It had taken quite a bit to ask Renzō for Paku's number, mostly worried for how the pink-haired flirt would react. Thankfully he gave the half-demon the number without questioning it and here he is a few hours later calling the girl and silently praying she's alone._

“ _Hello, this is Paku Noriko speaking.”_

“ _Paku! This is Okumuara Rin, are you alone? I gotta ask you a few questions.” Rin freezes in the middle of his room gulping nervously when he hears her pause._

“ _Oh yes I'm alone, what do you need to ask?” A soft laugh comes from the other side. “I bet it's about Izumo-chan isn't it?”_

_Rin gulps at that, feeling his face heat up a bit. “Y-yeah I just need to ask a few things that's all. L-like what's her favorite food for lunch?”_

“ _Hm? Oh that's pretty easy, she tends to like just about anything. She's pretty fond of Inarizushi though and fried tofu in general. I like to tease her and say it's because she's was raised by kitsune.” Paku replies lightly. “Ahh let's see...hmmm oh yes she really loves Italian food so adding that to the gift would be smart. And if you wanna do sweets too she loves anything with chocolate or red velvet. She really enjoys that kind of thing you know so don't be afraid to get creative!”_

_Rin lets out a soft sigh relaxing a bit. “Thanks that helps out a ton Paku. I'll keep that in mind when I'm making up her gift.”_

“ _You're welcome! Is there anything else you want to ask me Okumura-kun?”_

_He freezes at that and tilts his head before gulping once more. “Y-yeah there is one more thing I'd like to ask. Um...d-does Izumo really...does she really **like** me?”_

“ _In a romantic way? Oh yeah she totally likes you or else she wouldn't have made you those chocolates.” Paku freely admits. “Hell I'd say she's liked you since the first exwire exam, she's just so stubborn she denied it for a long time you know?”_

“ _S-seriously!? I-I-I mean I just thought she liked me as a friend and was saying thank you for junk like that...not that she actually well...like liked me...”_

“ _Yes seriously she does...I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until now especially since she really slaved over that chocolate.”_

“ _Yeah I know. I could easily tell it took a lot of work to make it.” Rin admits, thinking back to those rather decadent mini-cakes that Izumo had given him._

“ _Good then, you should know that you're the first person she's ever had this strong of feelings for. You of all people should know why you shouldn't take that for granted and make sure her White Day gift is super special. She isn't expecting anything from you except for something small.”_

“ _Of course I'm gonna make it special! I could never not do that!”_

“ _Oh I know Okumura-kun you're like a big puppy sometimes I swear.”_

“ _B-big puppy huh...”_

“ _Yep! So I can trust you to make this White Day very special, and I'll make sure Izumo-chan won't screw it up herself.”_

“ _Thank you Paku...I really appreciate your help.”_

“ _Don't worry about it Okumura-kun, just be ready for White Day and things will work out perfectly, you'll see. Oh! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later! Good luck!”_

“ _Thanks! Good bye!”_

That conversation had been a doozy...then again any person who is Izumo's best friend probably has to be that peppy and happy to combat well....Izumo. Not that Rin minds, Paku is a super sweet girl after all so having her help him out is perfect. Not to mention she kept this to herself without telling Izumo anything.

He just needs a few more things and then everything he has planned will go without a hitch hopefully.

Renzō and Izumo are both wild cards in a strange way, and Rin does not know how to deal with this type of situation all that well...but he wants to try. And that's what's important...or that's what he hopes is.

Checking his watch Rin sees he should probably get going, and quickly finishes his tea before washing the mug and teabag. He texts his brother to let him go he's going out, not really feeling like going up six flights of stairs to tell him that. Not to mention if he didn't tell him he'd freak out like the big worry wart he is.

“Just need a few more things and everything will be set.” He mumbles to himself, grabbing his jacket on the way to the front door.

With his shoes on Rin quickly leaves the dorm, knowing he has a lot of work ahead of him and only a few more days to get it done.

 


	2. Gifts & Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part written up by LP! Well, except for the last three mini-scenes since the scene before that got SUPER long and exhausted me mentally and creatively so I had to rely on GB. Though considering how big my chapter got, no wonder. Either way, hope you enjoy and leave comments at the end!

Rin barely stifles a yawn as he shuffles his way to the bathroom after stopping by the wash-up station to splash his face with cold water and brush his teeth. He quickly steps inside and gets a shower ready, pulling out what he needs and setting the clothing he carried with him in the nearby hamper.

The shower is quick and helps wake Rin up as much as the cold water. By the time he's all clean, Rin is finally wide awake. Even though the shower is shorter than the bath he normally takes, it does the job well.

Slipping on his clothing and attacking his hair with a towel and then brush, Rin checks his appearance in the mirror.

 _'Can't handle everything...'_ Rin considers, though at least his skin is clear. Always has been, much to Yukio's frustration and on-going battle against acne.

With that done, Rin skips down the stairs to the dorm kitchen. Double checking the cupboards and fridge for ingredients, Rin then rolls up his sleeves.

“Right!” Pumping his fist in the air, and staring out at the prepared counter, Rin can't help the wide grin. It might be stupid o'clock in the morning, but Rin is going to make up fresh, tasty food for everyone. Only a few things are good for making the previous night, the rest has to be fresh. Will taste the best then.

Thinking eagerly of certain people's faces when they are confronted with these special bento he's on his way to making, Rin's grin widens and he dives into his cooking with a zeal not often seen outside of Christmas before.

_'This will be perfect!'_

* * *

To say Yukio is surprised to find Rin already up is an understatement. The usual thing is for Rin to be up later than Yukio and very sleepy. Though not as bad as most would think, since Rin is more of a light sleeper than at first appearance.

 _'Though that's more for my movements...'_ Yukio admits with a sigh. Coming down to a busy kitchen is certainly a surprise. Then the date clicks. _'That's right, Rin is repaying Shiemi-san, Kamiki-san, and his secret admirer today.'_

Yukio frowns at the thought of that secret admirer. No surprise Yukio doesn't trust them, despite not knowing who they are. Apparently Rin does now, but Rin is keeping quiet about it.

Seeing Rin wearing _that apron_ again sours Yukio's mood further.

Then Rin sees Yukio. “Oh! Hey Yukio! Good morning!” Tail flouncing, Rin points a free hand towards the table in the kitchen. “I made breakfast for you, go eat it while it's still hot.”

Yukio smiles. “Thanks Nii-san.”

Settling down at the table, and putting his school bag on the nearby chair, Yukio is confronted with a waffle breakfast, with a nice fruit salad and scrambled eggs on the side. Not to mention coffee.

“Itadakimasu.” Yukio says softly before digging into his meal. Like most of Rin's meals, it's perfect and Yukio is vaguely impressed Rin managed to make breakfast at the same time as the complex bento for today.

Yukio's eyes then trail over to the small collection of White Day gifts that belong to him. Most of them are for the “fangirls” as Rin would call them, and are of equal value to the chocolates they gave him. But then there is Shiemi's gift.

Yukio eyes his school bag, where a small package holds a nice bracelet Yukio got Shiemi. Not too expensive of course, but nice with flower designs on it.

“What are you blushing about?” Rin abruptly asks Yukio, sitting down next to Yukio after removing the school bag from the chair.

Yukio starts at that and looks away, embarrassed at being caught. Hopefully Rin will drop it.

No such luck.

“Thinking about Shiemi right?” Rin's grin is wide, showing off his white fangs. “So, Yukio, what did you get her?”

“Ah? Um...I got her a bracelet.” Yukio mumbles out, still blushing.

“A bracelet? What kind?” Rin looks curious and, after a moment, Yukio gives in and pulls out the small box that holds the bracelet. Rin takes it gently, though eagerly, from Yukio, tail whipping behind him.

Opening it, Rin looks into it with a wide smile...which drops as soon as he sees the bracelet. Yukio's stomach drops.

“Something wrong Nii-san?”

Rin sighs. “Yukio, honestly you should know better than this.” Rin lifts up the bracelet. “It's cute sure, but it's not showing any kind of thoughtfulness.”

Yukio scowls. “Well excuse me for sucking at gift giving...”

Rin rolls his eyes. “Yes, well, you were the one to keep giving socks at Christmas for three years straight so I'm not that surprised.” Ignoring Yukio's splutters of protest, Rin adds on cheerfully, “But lucky for you Nii-san has your back!”

Rin puts another package in front of Yukio, something that had been on the table amongst all the other White Day gifts. Just a small gift bag, one that Rin slips the now closed bracelet box in before shoving it into Yukio's arms. “There ya go! Now don't forget to ask Shiemi out and it will all be good!”

“Nii-san!” Yukio groans, not sure what to do with the package now in his arms. “You know I can't--”

“Yes you can!” Rin scowls at his brother. “You want to do it, now stop being a chicken and go do it. Shiemi would love a date with you.”

“But, Nii-san--”

“No buts!” Rin shakes a fist in Yukio's face. Rin then blinks and checks the time on the wall clock. “Awck! We need to move, c'mon Yukio.”

Yukio blinks, but Rin has already packed the extra White Day gifts of Yukio away into a spare bag and also grabbed and stuffed Shiemi's gift into Yukio's school bag.

Yukio finds himself chivvied out the door in an alarmingly fast amount of time, though considering the time he sees on his watch, no wonder Rin is in a rush. Aside from Yukio having a meeting today at the cram school, Rin apparently wants to surprise his secret admirer in the same way as they did for him.

“Wait, what did you get for Shiemi?” Yukio blurts out as they are on their way out.

Rin rolls his eyes. “A book on flowers around the world and some new plant seeds for her. Don't worry, I used your money so it definitely came from you!” Rin says cheerfully before dashing off before Yukio can get his balance back.

“NII-SAN!”

* * *

The last thing Renzō expected today was to open his shoe locker to the sight of a package. Wrapped in white wrapping paper with cute pink roses painted on, it's painfully obviously there.

Something that the guy next to him notices immediately.

“Oi oi oi! Shima, ya got a present there...” Daiki sneers as he pushes past Renzō to grab the package. “Yeesh, aren't ya supposed to _give_ gifts this day, not _get_ them? What a girl!”

Renzō glares at him and snatches the package from him, ignoring Daiki and his friends as they rib at him over this. When they try to get a good look at the package again, Renzō's response is to grab the hand going for it and squeeze it until the guy curses in pain.

Now that they are grumbling and moving away – though others are looking in Renzō's direction in curiosity and even cruel amusement – Renzō can truly focus on the package. There is a red card attached to the package and Renzō opens it up.

And immediately blushes. _'Oh fuck...wait...how did Rin find out?!'_

* * *

Ryūji is already not having a good day thanks to it being, well, White Day. Aka the dreaded day where Ryūji has to repeatedly let girls down. It's exhausting and he always feels rotten for doing it. But it's not like he could lead any of them on either.

So when Renzō shows up screaming something, he is not amused.

“What the fuck is up with you?” Ryūji drops any pretext of being polite in favour of glaring at Renzō.

“BOOOON HOW COULD YOU!?!” Renzō shrieks, then grabs Ryūji by his collar. “You told Rin didn't you!?”

Ryūji blinks and stares at Renzō, completely lost. “What are you talking about Shima?”

Renzō shakes Ryūji back and forth, still ranting and declaring that he hates him so much right now.

“Shima-san, what's wrong?” Konekomaru deftly interrupts Renzō. Only to have the pink-haired teenage whirl on him frantic and wide eyed.

“Koneko! Please don't tell me you betrayed me too!?” He wails, draping himself over Koneko. The small teen blinks in surprise, while Ryūji slowly gets his feet back under him.

“Shima!” Ryūji barks, making Renzō turn back to him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 _'Ah man, we are starting to attract a crowd.'_ Ryūji rubs his forehead, starting to feel a migraine develop.

“You...you guys told him! You told him and now and now...” Renzō collapses to the ground and covers his face in his hands. “It's all over!!!”

Ryūji and Koneko exchange mutual what-the-fuck looks, then look back at Renzō. “Told who?”

“Rin!” Renzō shrieks, then makes a whining sound in the back of his throat.

Finally it clicks and Ryūji ends up snorting as he tries not to contain his laughter. “Oh man...don't tell me Okumura actually figured it out.”

Renzō looks back up at him, stunned. “Wait...you didn't tell him?”

“No we didn't.” Konekomaru says smoothly. “He must have somehow managed to figure it out.”

“He...oh god **I** tipped him off didn't I!?” Renzō shrieks as obviously something clicks in his mind. “My life is over...”

“It's not that bad, stop being such a drama queen.” Ryūji grumbles. “What did Okumura do?”

“...he got me a White Day gift...” Renzō mumbles, though Ryūji and Konekomaru can at least understand. At this point people are starting to get on with their lives, obviously deciding it's just yet another weird thing that happens between the trio.

“Oh?” Ryūji can't help the grin that crosses his face at that. “What did he get you?”

“He made homemade strawberry blondies...” Renzō begins, slowly turning red, “And he gave me a mixed tape of his own make. Not to mention some coupons of a sort. Free homecooked meals from him to be redeemed whenever...”

Konekomaru joins Ryūji in smiling. “That's very nice of him...”

“But he also left a note and, and...he wants to **talk** to me after cram school!” Renzō wails again, then latches on to Ryūji's legs. “Help me!”

“Get off me Shima!” Ryūji roars, attempting to dislodge Renzō and having no luck. “You don't need saving, just go and talk to him and get it over with argh!”

Konekomaru sighs, though silently agrees with Ryūji, and goes to help untangle the other two. “Come on, we need to get to class on time...”

* * *

It's such a nice day today that there is no surprise that Shiemi ends up outside for lunch. Gathering with a bunch of classmates and their friends for a nice lunch, Shiemi beams at the thought of possibly making new friends today.

Paku had convinced Shiemi that eating with her and Izumo wouldn't work today. Considering that Shiemi knows this is White Day and Rin informed her of the bento she would be getting in return for the chocolate on Valentine's Day, Shiemi figures something the same is planned for Izumo.

 _'Kamiki-san is kinda shy.'_ Shiemi thinks as she waits for Rin to show up with the bento. Having a cell phone is so useful, as thus Rin knows where to find her.

“Why don't you have a lunch Moriyama-chan?” One of the other girls, Rika, asks. She looks somewhat concerned about that fact.

“Ah, I'm just—” Shiemi begins, only for another to interrupt her.

“Shiemi!” Rin waves and grins cheerfully as he shows up, looking slightly out of breath. “Sorry for the delay, had to find Yukio first to remind him of something.”

Shiemi smiles. “That's okay Rin, you are just in time.”

“Good.” Rin then bows and presents the white bento-bako to her with a flourish and a wink. “Happy White Day Shiemi.”

Blushing slightly at Rin's antics, Shiemi smiles and happily excepts her lunch. “Thank you Rin.”

“I hope you enjoy.” Rin says cheerfully, then pulls out his cellphone. Checking a message, Rin gives a wave to Shiemi and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. “Well, gotta go. See you in cram school Shiemi!”

Shiemi waves bye to Rin as well then turns back to the table.

And is confronted with a bunch of staring girls. “Um...is something the matter?”

“Tha-tha-that was Okumura Rin, right?” Rika stutters, eyes wide.

“Uh...yes. What about it?” Shiemi blinks in confusion

“Isn't he some kind of delinquent king?” Another girl, Maiko Shiemi thinks, pips up with. “He's...supposed to be scary or something...”

“Ah, Rin's not bad at all!” Shiemi shakes her head, turning to her bento. “He's a good friend.”

“Just a friend?” Maiko frowns in confusion. “But you are using _yobisute_ with him..”

Shiemi flushes as she realizes that. “Ah um...well, he never complained and uh...”

“That's right, you were homeschooled until recently.” Rika says with dawning realization in her eyes. “You don't really have practise with this kind of thing.”

“Um yes...” Shiemi blushes. “Nori-chan has been helping but uh...”

“No it's okay.” Rika brushes it off. “I'm just surprised that you are friends with Okumura Rin. I only hear bad things about him.”

Shiemi can't help but frown at that, even as she opens her bento. “That's not true. Rin's a great person. I don't understand why everyone thinks he's scary. He's honestly really kind.”

Sure, Shiemi had thought him scary when she first saw him, but that was because she had mistaken him for a hostile demon and panicked. The moment he showed concern for Shiemi's legs, she realized he is a great guy. A very kind one in fact.

“Uh...if you say so.” Maiko looks nervous about it, probably thinking of whatever she heard.

“Woah, that's an impressive bento!” Miyuki chimes in, probably hoping to change the conversion. “Where did he get that?”

Rin's bento certainly is impressive. The main feature is a selection of teriyaki tuna and meatballs, with some onigiri set to the side, a small collection of tamagoyaki, a small green salad with the vinaigrette in a container to the side, a few mini cabbage rolls, and two delicious looking cupcakes with white icing on top.

“Oh, Rin made it.” Shiemi answers, smiling and preparing to eat. She gets out an Itadakimasu and a bite of the tuna and then...

“WHAT?!” The other girls are in shock, the information tearing apart some mental image they have of Rin.

“You mean...he cooks?” Nao looks surprised and also a little jealous. No wonder, since she made her own bento but Rin's bento is managing to look much better.

“Yes! Rin loves to cook!” Shiemi says cheerfully, ignorant to how they react to that news. “Here, do you want to try some? I can't possibly eat all of this...” Shiemi sighs at that thought, thinking, _'Rin must be worried in some fashion to overfill my bento even by a bit...it's probably about Kamiki-san and his secret admirer.'_

The girls all exchange looks. It's Reika who makes the first move. “Well, I'll have one of the meatballs then.”

Akane joins her. “A tamagoyaki for me. I like those.”

“Um...may I have an onigiri?” Yayoi asks, getting a smile and a nod from Shiemi which makes the shy girl perk up.

Soon everyone has a small piece of everything; Miyuki getting some tuna, Rika going for the salad, and Maiko having one of the mini cabbage rolls.

They all exchange looks, then each take a bite.

Dead silence.

“Oh my this is amazing!” Rika blurts out, quickly echoed by the rest.

“It is isn't it?” Shiemi says cheerful. She then pauses as she finally notices a note pinned to the lid of the bento. Removing it and opening it up, Shiemi blushes as she reads.

_Hey Shiemi,_

_I hope you enjoy the bento! I did my best to make it tasty and good for you, so try to eat it all!_

_Yukio's supposed to give you back something for White Day as well. The spotty-four-eyes will probably show up later on to give it to you. He's also supposed to ask you out, but if he chickens out – and if I know my brother he probably will – you ask him out and don't take no for an answer!_

_I know both of you would love a date, so make sure it happens! I'm tired of all the dancing around, particularly on Yukio's side!_

_Best wishes,_

_Rin_

_PS: The bento-bako is yours to keep!_

Shiemi smiles then, and goes back for her bento. Thinking of Yukio and a possible date, Shiemi mentally start preparing herself for that. Not noticing how a few of the girls at the table pulled out their cellphones and are either texting or even calling someone else to talk about the new discovery they made...

* * *

Lunch starts as usual, with Paku meeting up with Izumo in her classroom to save some time. The rest of her classmates are slowly dispersing, Konekomaru being one of the first that waves to Izumo before leaving.

“Izumo-chan! You ready for lunch?” Paku cheerfully says as she approaches Izumo. For some strange reason, Izumo gets the feeling Paku is hiding something from her, but dismisses it as unimportant.

“Yes I am. You brought the money?” Today Paku had offered to pay for both Izumo and hers lunches instead of them packing something simple to eat. Not seeing the problem with it, Izumo agreed.

A sly smile crossed Paku's face. “No, but I brought something even better!”

Before Izumo can question it, she is interrupted.

“Hey Izumo!” Rin appears in all his glory, beaming cheerfully at Izumo. Izumo immediately blushes and shoots a look at Paku as her classmates jump back at the sight of Rin and start whispering.

“Okumura, what are you doing here?”

Rin grins and holds out a big cloth wrapped bundle to Izumo. “Happy White Day Izumo.”

Izumo goes beet red and freezes, numbly accepting the bundle and straining under its weight before she puts it on her desk. The entire class has gone silent, obviously shocked by the going ons.

Izumo barely registers Rin giving a smaller one to Paku as a “thank you” for helping him with this, the other girl smiling and giving a lightly teasing comment to Rin that makes him blush before he leaves after glancing at Izumo one last time.

“Wha...what is this?!” Izumo demands after Rin is gone, looking at Paku with wide eyes.

Paku covers her laughter with a hand as she takes a seat next to Izumo and unwraps her package on the desk in front of her. This reveals a nice bento-bako and Izumo's eyes shoot to her own package.

Unwrapping it swiftly, she is presented with a large two layer bento with a white card on top. Izumo's eyes narrow and she turns to Paku again.

“You...you planned this with Okumura didn't you?” She hisses in anger.

Paku waves her off. “Oh it's not that bad Izumo-chan. Okumura-kun wanted to repay you for the very nice _honmei-choko_ that you gave him.”

The class seems to get noisy again as they overhear that, all of them staring at Izumo in some kind of shock. Izumo feels her ears burn under that assault and she shoots some glares out at them, getting them to stop whispering and talking about this. Unfortunately, it doesn't stop the stares.

“Wha...” Izumo's stomach growls, reminding her that it is lunch time and she is definitely hungry. She had woken up late this morning thanks to a malfunctioning alarm clock – though now she's a little suspicious of the timing there – and so it was easy enough for Paku to convince her to let her buy them lunch. Only having a small hastily put together sandwich for breakfast certainly means Izumo is starving now.

Sighing, Izumo opens up the top of the bento.

And stares.

The bento Rin gave Izumo is much more extravagent than she thought, even with the two layers. The first level has Inarizushi packed together nicely with a broccoli garnish around it. Next to that in another compartment of the box is some risotto, obviously made with fish by the smell. A third compartment holds a fresh romaine salad mixed with a variety of vegetables and a small container of vinaigrette to go with it.

The second layer, when Izumo removes the top layer to the side to see, has a compartment filled with ravioli topped with a tomato sauce. Another section holds carbanaro with tofu, shredded nori, eggplant, green onions, and nappa cabbage all mixed in. A small sectioned off piece shows a collection of meatballs that, judging from the smell, were prepared teriyaki style. And on the side opposite to the pasta dishes and meatballs, there is a large cake. Frosted with chocolate and decorated with white icing to create a lovely design on top.

Izumo's jaw drops as all of this registers to her. Then she's blushing again, overwhelmed by all the work Rin put in to this. And then,

“Paku...I can't eat all this!” Izumo protests. “Especially the cake!”

The word cake apparently is magic as suddenly a bunch of classmates are gravitating towards Izumo and Paku. The scent of the food – hot somehow except for the Inarizushi and salad – is also a lure.

“Well, I suppose you can share then.” Paku says cheerfully.

“Who...who made this?” One of Izumo's classmates asks hesitantly. Hovering over the food with hands twitching.

“Okumura Rin.” Izumo says flatly. The classmate pales at that answer.

“Isn't...isn't he some kind of thug?” He gulps a bit at that thought.

“He's a dork.” Izumo snaps, before turning back to her super huge bento and starting to eat it as much as she can. Checking the vinaigrette for the salad reveals that it was made with yuzu juice and she drizzles it on the salad before going after it with the fork included in the bento-bako. A taste of the ravioli shows that not only is it made to perfection, it's stuffed with shrimp.

“Izumo-chan...” Paku sighs and turns to Izumo's classmate. “Okumura-kun is a very sweet guy. Talented cook as well.”

“Really?” More and more classmates are drawn to the bento of Izumo's and the small one that Paku has as well.

Soon enough things are being shared around, including the cake at the end. With all the food involved, plus everyone's own lunches, it becomes something of a party. Though at times people pause to text or phone others, a few even darting out of the classroom to spread the word in person that Okumura Rin is actually a guy who cooks and is supposedly actually very nice.

Izumo ignores that in favour of opening the card and reading it while eating her own slice of cake; which is a very tasty red velvet cake that proves once again how much Paku helped Rin. It tells her to meet up with him an hour or so after cram school in an out of the way garden.

 _'I wonder what that's about?'_ Izumo wonders. She then snorts. _'Well, the only way to find out is to go so...I guess I know what I'm doing tonight.'_

She does, however, wonder why Rin says “dress nicely”.

* * *

Yukio is not nervous. This is nothing special, just a gift from a friend to a friend. Just giving back to the obvious hard work Shiemi put into his chocolate – unlike the rest, his chocolate was not grainy in texture – with something nice...

Yukio groans. _'Who am I kidding. I'm a wreck.'_

His brother hadn't helped at all, what with poking at him about this for a long time, giving him more things to give Shiemi, and repeatedly telling him to ask out Shiemi. Rin was being more of a pain than usual about this.

 _'And here I thought he liked Shiemi too...'_ Yukio sighs. Just his luck that Rin finally moves past his crush on Shiemi for something that treats her more like a sister. And in time for this kind of occasion as well.

Taking a deep breath, Yukio glances at his watch. He texted Shiemi awhile back, asking her to come talk him in this out of the way garden. Not wanting to have a lot of attention on him or Shiemi over this. Having already distracted his fans with their White Day gifts, Yukio has no choice but to give Shiemi's gift. Sure he could wait til after school, but Rin already pounced at him earlier and made it very clear he does it now or else.

His cellphone buzzes in his pocket. Removing it, Yukio scowls at the message revealed.

_Stop being such a scaredy-cat Yukio!_

“Nii-san...” Yukio growls.

“Ah, Yuki-chan!” Shiemi waves at him as she enters the garden, pausing briefly to admire some flowers. “How are you doing?”

Yukio immediately blushes at the sight of Shiemi. “I'm...I'm doing fine, thank you for asking Shiemi-san.”

Shiemi beams up at him and shifts her bag. “What did you call me here for?”

“Uh...” Yukio wavers for a bit, then holds out the package containing Shiemi's gifts. “Here. Happy White Day.”

It is now Shiemi's turn to blush. “Thanks.” She takes the package gently from Yukio, and stares at it in curiosity.

“You—you can open it now, if-if you want.” Yukio stutters, feeling some sweat building in his hands.

Shiemi happily does so, sitting down on the nearby bench, carefully pulling out first the box with the bracelet, then a carefully wrapped rectangular object – obviously the book Rin mentioned – and finally another box. Shiemi opens first the bracelet box.

“Oh! Yuki-chan this is so pretty!” Shiemi happily puts on the bracelet and briefly admires it before unwrapping the book. “Ah! I've wanted this for awhile, how did you find out?” She happily flips through the book, before turning to the final package. She gasps at what she finds there. “Seeds?! Thank you Yuki-chan, this is all very wonderful.”

Yukio carefully sits down next to Shiemi, still blushing. “Actually, Nii-san got that...with my money...” Yukio grumbles a bit at the end.

Shiemi merely smiles at that. “That was thoughtful of him. He really is your big brother, isn't he?”

“Ah...yes, yes he is.” Yukio can't help but return Shiemi's smile at that, thinking a bit about how Rin is like. _'Even though most say I act like the big brother, they can't be more wrong.'_

“So...Yuki-chan...” Shiemi's voice draws Yukio out of his thoughts. “Do you want to go on a date?”

Yukio nearly chokes on his own saliva. “Wha—what? Shiemi-san I--”

“I'm not going to accept no for an answer.” Shiemi frowns and looks directly into Yukio's eyes despite her blush. “I would like to have a date with you Yuki-chan.”

“Ah...” Yukio swallows. _'What do I do? What should I do?'_

Rin's face briefly appears, along with his cry of “ask Shiemi out already”. And also his comment about it being good for Yukio to act like a normal teenager for once.

“Um...yes?” Yukio swallows, trying to wet his dry throat, and tries again. “Yes. I would...like a date Shiemi-san.”

Shiemi beams. “Thank you Yuki-chan!”

They sit for a moment together, just enjoying the ambiance.

Then Shiemi says,

“I'm glad I listened to Rin and asked you out.”

A pause.

“Eh...what was that Shiemi-san?”

_'Nii-san!'_

* * *

Godaiin is starting to get honestly annoyed. Maybe even irritated. Why is that?

Because he's been bombarded by various questions and queries by multiple students nearly all lunch period, all about one Okumura Rin. Mostly female, though a few guys also asked some questions.

It is driving Godaiin crazy! For some reason, everyone is suddenly very interested in Rin. And the fault actually lies in Rin, once Godaiin managed to track down the source.

Of course Rin would give homemade bento as return gifts on White Day. And _of course_ it would be noticed since _of course_ Rin went all out. Not to mention none of the girls involved could keep their mouths shut in this regard.

Which means suddenly the fact that one Okumura Rin is a super-cook is no longer something only close friends of his know. Now suddenly the entire school knows and is buzzing about that and other things that it leads them to question and wonder about in regards to Rin.

 _'I'm pretty sure most of those girls are going to form a fanclub...'_ Godaiin thinks with a sigh and he finally gets back to class, with time to spare before the bell.

He immediately sees Rin, who's grinning at his phone for some reason. The sight sparks Godaiin's irritation again and he approaches Rin. Snatching the phone from Rin's hands, he gets a “hey!” from him before Rin blinks in confusion back up at Godaiin.

“Uh? Godaiin? What's wrong?”

Godaiin stares at the text message from Rin's brother, who seems to be wailing something about a date and Moriyama-san, then turns back to Rin.

“Do you know how many people have been approaching me to ask questions about you?”

Rin blinks. “Wait...what? People...are asking you stuff about me? Why?”

Godaiin sighs and deflates. Rin's too nice, and Godaiin is as well, to stay angry at the clueless guy. “It's because of the bento you gave Moriyama-san and Kamiki-san. Everyone now knows about your cooking and since I'm visibly your friend in the same class, everyone is asking questions. Either to confirm the cooking thing or about other stuff.”

Rin seems to slowly understand that, blushing as he realizes that his popularity seems to have spiked. “Ah...sorry about that Godaiin...”

“It's nothing major, just got annoying.” Godaiin says as he returns Rin his cellphone and takes a seat close to him. “But be warned, they are going to be bugging you instead soon enough.”

Rin looks visibly torn about that, a mixture of happy, worried, and even a little scared. Obviously seeing the pack of girls that tend to swarm around Yukio has given him even second hand experience about how stressful that's going to be.

But before Rin can respond, the bell rings and all the students scramble into position, all before the teacher walks in.

Godaiin focuses on his classwork now, though in the back of his mind he worries not only for Rin...

But for Izumo and Rin's “secret admirer”, wondering what will happen later; and what the new events might spell for everyone's future.

* * *

Ryūji did not expect to see Renzō when he came back from his Dragoon class tearing through his clothing like a man possessed.

“...what are you doing Shima?” Ryūji stares as Renzō lifts a shirt then tosses it aside after making a face.

“He's looking for a good outfit for his meeting with Okumura-san.” Konekomaru says with great amusement when Ryūji looks over at him for an answer.

Ryūji blinks.

And then he's bending over laughing up a storm.

“Bon!” Renzō whines, looking distressed. “It's not a laughing matter. Rin told me to dress nicely! What the hell is dressing nicely for this kind of thing?!”

Ryūji doesn't comment on the fact that Renzō has abruptly switched to using Rin's first name today, instead pulling himself up and sitting in a nearby chair. “Tell me you at least have narrowed things down.”

Renzō blushes and looks away. Ryūji takes a look at Renzō's section of the dorm room and winces. He's not the neatest member of their group, but right now it's a disaster zone. Clothes are strung all over the place and it's obvious that Renzō's been practically tearing his hair out over this.

“Okay, first thing take a deep breath.” Ryūji advises Renzō. Renzō shoots him a look, but does as he's asked, taking a slow, deep breath and slowly calming down as a result.

“Now...let's see what we can do to help you.” Ryūji stands again and starts sorting through the clothing Renzō strung around, with Konekomaru following.

They both pretend to not see how freaking happy and relieved Renzō is about this.

And both also avoid thinking about Izumo and how this might not go well at all...

* * *

At the same time as Renzō is panicking – for once – over a potential “date”, Izumo is also torn with what to wear.

Her first option is an honestly nice dress, reaching her ankles and made of a dark red that's almost black with sparkles that make it shine, and sleeves of a translucent white that drapes and flows when Izumo is wearing it. Paired with it is a pair of black stockings with simple heels attached in black and white.

The second option is another dress, this one dark blue that comes down just to above her knees. It has sleeves that end just below her elbows and have a lace trim around the edges. If she chooses this one she plans to wear grey knee high socks with a pair of simple black heels.

Her third and final option is simple, but at the same time a bit nicer than usual and would work well for the night ahead. The blouse she picked out is a deep red short sleeved button up with a bow that goes around her neck. It fits nicely with the knee length black skirt she picked and the red stockings. Which would be topped off with black boots and silver bracelets.

Izumo groans, uncertain with what would be fully appropriate. Paku giggles at that and finally stands up and picks up the blouse.

“Go with this. It's nice without being too fancy and you don't want to be too stiff looking.” Paku advises. She then picks out a purse of Izumo's to go with it, followed by adding a necklace with a simple blue pendant.

“Now get dressed! You are running out of time.” Paku commands, pushing Izumo forward.

Izumo is stunned, but goes with what Paku suggested. Heaven knows she was getting nowhere by herself.

* * *

Renzō fiddles with the collar of his shirt, standing outside the limits of the garden Rin asked him to come to. He's not wearing anything particularly fancy; just some black slacks and a button-up light grey shirt with a dark blue jacket tossed over top to keep back the chill of the night. His shoes are his normal school shoes, just cleaned up, since he didn't have many other options.

Despite it all, Renzō finds himself very concerned with what is going to happen tonight. This entire set up is making Renzō's mind whirl around, unable to settle on one thing alone.

“What are you doing here?”

Renzō turns around and is shocked to see Izumo there. He plasters a leering smile on his face and looks her up and down, admiring her lovely outfit.

“That's a very nice outfit Izumo-chan~. Anything special planned?”

Izumo scowls at her, a crease growing between her eyebrows as she glares at him. “I could say the same for you...”

She trails off and her eyes widen in shock. “You are Okumura's secret admirer?!”

Renzō blushes and steps back, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. “Ah...um...”

“You are.” Izumo looks like she can't wrap her head around this and well, Renzō doesn't blame her. It took a lot for _him_ to wrap his head around it to be fair.

Izumo then shakes her head. “Don't tell me...you also got a message from Okumura to meet up here, too, didn't you?”

“Yeah.” Renzō shrugs, not hiding that fact since it's obvious anyways. “Now I'm really curious about what Rin has in mind.”

Izumo eyes him for a moment, then rolls her eyes. “Well, we aren't going to find out just standing out here.”

“Point.” Renzō doesn't make a move to go into the garden though. Which makes Izumo grumble something under her breath, before grabbing his arm. Ignoring his yelp, she drags him through the entrance to the garden.

They both are shocked by the sticky-staticy sensation they experience as they go through the entrance, and turn around to see a brief flicker of light.

 _'A barrier?'_ Is their simultaneous thought, the two of them exchanging looks.

Izumo then squeezes Renzō's arm as she turns around again and gasps. Renzō turns as well, and stares at all the fairy lights floating through the garden. The barrier must have hidden them from view, so unless they are inside the garden they don't see the floating lights of blue, green, red, purple, and white that drift through the garden. A close look reveals that they light something of a path, giving the duo directions to where they are to go.

Renzō carefully untangles his arm from Izumo's tight grip, then bows toward her. “Shall we?”

Izumo scoffs at it, but she has a slight smile hidden within. She still marches past Renzō down the garden path, with the pink-haired teen following with an amused look on his face.

The sweet scent of night flowers fills the air, but as they get further in they start to smell something else. This final scent lures them to a pavilion deep within the garden.

Renzō and Izumo stop, staring at the lamps light by blue fire and the table set up in front of them. Decorated with fresh flowers, it is a small table with only room enough for three and set for three alone. Two platters are already in the centre; the first is a small one with a selection of cheeses and crackers, while the second has a collection of various makizushi and nigirizushi, along with a dipping bowl of soy sauce. More oddly, the two teens can see wine glasses set up and filled in front of each plate.

Stepping forward, Izumo and Renzō both examine the set up, both flushing at the honestly both relaxing as much as romantic atmosphere.

“Oh! You guys are here, just in time too.” Rin suddenly appears, making both whirl around to see him approaching. Izumo goggles at the frilly apron he is wearing, while Renzō ends up swallowing at the sight.

Aside from the apron, which Rin is now removing to Renzō's disappointment, Rin is wearing black jeans and a simple white button-up shirt with a blue tie around his neck.

“Uh...what's this all about Okumura?” Izumo asks, trying to get some control over it the situation.

Rin blushes and runs a hand through his hair, his tail twisting behind him. “Uh...well, I figured we all need to talk but well...” Rin glances at the table. “That can wait until after dinner? There's more coming soon but you can start with that and the fruit juice.”

“Fruit juice?” Renzō grins and picks up a wine glass. “Oh yeah, it is...but why in a wine glass Rin?”

Rin flushes and looks away, fiddling with the apron now in his hands. “It...looks nice?” He offers, then plasters a smile on his face. “C'mon sit down and eat.”

Izumo lets out a dramatic sigh but still sits down, as does Renzō. Rin disappears briefly, then returns with the apron now gone, and sits down himself.

For a moment, everything is awkward, with only Renzō at first starting to take some food. Izumo glances at the two boys, then takes up some of the cheese and a cracker to spread it on. Rin slowly relaxes as they begin to eat.

After a moment, Renzō speaks. “Thanks for the strawberry blondies you made me Rin. They made a very nice dessert at lunch.”

Rin perks up at that. “Oh? Glad you like it! First time I ever really did any real baking.”

“Really?” Izumo looks up at Rin. “Even that cake you gave me? Which, by the way, was way too much for me and I had to share with everyone else in the classroom.”

Rin blushes. “So-sorry about that. When I'm eh...nervous I tend to cook too much in response. Yukio says it's a weird thing of mine.”

“It wasn't that bad.” Izumo admits, going for some makizushi and dipping it into the soy sauce before eating it. “Just overwhelming in regards to food. You made...very good food though.”

Rin smiles. “Glad you liked it all.”

The conversation carefully starts from there, starting with a discussion on cooking, baking, and food they all like, then slowly changing to other likes as they begin to get more comfortable. After the appetizers are done, they wait for a moment just chatting idly before Rin disappears then comes back with hot miso soup (with shiitake, enoki, and onions as the ingredients) with ganmodoki on the side, along with a bowl of fresh garden salad (romaine, spinach, carrot, tomato, almond, and mushroom) with a raspberry vinaigrette that Rin admits to having homemade much like the vinaigrette he included in Izumo's bento.

“Are you making everything all right now?” Izumo has to ask.

Rin nods. “Food taste best fresh after all. It doesn't take that much time as you think and it allows you room for the next dish.”

“Good point there.” Renzō agrees, after having some ganmodoki and making appreciative sounds about it. “So how did you manage to set this all up?”

Rin pinks a bit and ducks his head. For a moment he just eats some salad, before finally answering after swallowing. “...Mephisto actually helped. As did Shiemi, a bit. She's where I got the flowers and location from.”

Izumo nearly chokes on her sip of miso soup. “Sir Pheles helped?”

“Yeah...he set up the barrier, the cooking spot back there, and even gave _advice_.” Rin's twitching face makes it clear the “advice” wasn't all that good in general. “The barrier's pretty good though; doesn't just keep people outside of us away and hides things from the outside, but it got rid of all the bugs and keeps them out.”

Renzō perks up at that news. “Really? Awww, you are too nice Rin.”

Rin blushes again at that. “Well...bugs aren't very nice for this kind of thing anyways.”

Soon enough they are finished the second set of food, Izumo noting that despite Rin obviously making more food than he normally would, he's also at the same time making sure each round has just enough for all three of them. Glancing at Renzō reveals he noticed as well and seems to find this quite intriguing.

Rin disappears a little after that and stays away for a time in fact. Renzō and Izumo however manage to keep the conversation going by discussing a manga series they surprisingly both like. Or maybe not, as Renzō cheerfully admits he likes all manga that have lots of female characters. This gets a roll of eyes from Izumo, but she doesn't comment on it.

Rin finally returns with three donburi bowls (Oyakodon for Izumo, Gyūdon for Rin, and Katsudon for Renzō) and a platter with tempura on it (both seafood and vegetable).

The effort this must take is brought up at that, which makes Rin shake his head and say that multitasking is a key part of cooking. This leads into him offering cooking lessons for either of them if they are interested. Renzō expresses interest, while Izumo demurs for now.

A refill of the fruit juice is offered at this point and all happily enjoy that along with the very good food offered to them.

Once the donburi and tempura are done, Rin leaves once again – shooing away offers to help clean up – and says that the last set of food is next.

After a moment of strangely comfortable silence, Renzō speaks up. “Do you have any idea what Rin is planning here?”

Izumo doesn't respond for a moment. “I think he's trying to make a decision here.”

There is no need to ask what kind of decision and the air gets tense for a moment between the two. Then Renzō laughs.

“It's Rin. Don't be surprised if he comes up with an interesting idea or two.” Renzō tilts his head towards Izumo who agrees with him after a moment.

“Yes. But whatever happens...I did enjoy myself.” Izumo admits, blushing at that confession.

“So did I.” Renzō says softly, smiling at Izumo. “Reminded me why I had a crush on you, Izumo-chan.”

Izumo's cheek turn a brilliant red in response to that confession then she snaps, “You closed that door yourself. And slammed it for a good measure.”

Renzō shrugs. “Yeah, I did. Don't really regret it, aside from the pain it put you through. I made my choice a long time ago after all.”

Izumo eyes Renzō for a moment. “You really don't like the idea of being a Shima, do you?”

Renzō stiffens at that, then shakes his head, laughing a bit. “Clever Izumo-chan. Yeah. Then again, I can't see you as a _Kamiki_ either.” He glances at her and Izumo slowly nods in agreement.

Izumo would never be her mother, in many ways. Including possibly in power. But...that doesn't mean she regrets being born a Kamiki and she says as much to Renzō.

Renzō gives a sad smile in her direction. “Then I guess you are lucky.”

Any further conversation in that manner is halted by Rin returning, this time with hambagu on platters and crab linguine in bowls place on top and to the side, as well as a loaf of freshly baked bread that gives off the heady scent of garlic.

The conversation switches to a more happy topic on exorcist training and studies, with only a small sour note in regard to Rin's impending exam and possible execution.

“Then I'll help you study.” Izumo says, cutting off the train of sorrow that was starting to run through the gathering. “I'm sure between me, your brother, and maybe Suguro you can definitely pass the written exam. The physical one is still all on you, so better hope Kirigakure-sensei is properly training you.”

Rin beams at that. “Thanks Izumo!”

After the meal is done, Rin clears things away again. But this time, he returns only with a teapot, a kettle, and a small portable burner he carefully sets up with a kettle put on top already filled with water.

As the water boils, Rin finishes clearing off the plates and things, only coming back with teacups, a small tray with milk, sugar, and sliced lemons on it, and two utensils – a dessert fork and a dessert spoon.

Rin then sits down and looks nervous. He swallows, then finally speaks. “So...you...guys...both like me?”

His face is pale and eyes wide, practically begging. Even Izumo can't deny the truth, though she blushes as she admits it.

Rin gives a tight smile in reaction. “Then...I don't know what to do. That...that was the first real Valentine's Day I ever had and this is my first real White Day too thus. I,” Rin swallows again, “don't know what exactly I should do. Especially with two people.”

“But...I thought that...well, we could find out what works. Together.” Rin is blushing at this point and he looks between Renzō and Izumo desperately.

It takes a moment for them to figure it out, and Renzō does first, eyes widening. “You are suggesting we all date to figure things out?”

Izumo chokes at that, but looking at Rin's expression as he admits that's what he's thinking, she doesn't immediately shoot down the idea. Instead, she thinks on it.

The kettle goes off at that point and Rin quickly removes it to pour the boiling water into the teapot. Setting up a small timer, Rin then quickly puts the portable burner and now empty kettle to the side before returning to the table, obviously filled with trepidation.

 _'Can I even consider dating Rin at the same time as Shima?'_ Izumo wonders. _'I can't possibly date Shima. Well, maybe not now.'_ The conversation and time spent together over dinner showed they are at least possibly good friend material to each other. _'This is strange...it's like agreed upon two-timing with everyone in the know.'_

And yet...isn't that what dating is about? Finding out if two people are compatible. This way means both Renzō and Izumo are even in regards to getting to know Rin and having Rin get to know them.

“Well...” Renzō says, drawling out his words, “I do have a few cooking lesson dates already lined up right? And Izumo has a few study dates planned as well. I'm sure we can figure things out from there.”

Rin looks at Renzō with wide eyes, hoping eyes in fact. Renzō smiles at him.

Izumo sighs. “Well, it doesn't hurt to try.” She looks at Rin as well, a smile on her face. “I'm willing to try as well.”

“Ah! Really?” Rin blushes and manages to look more happy than anything before. “Thank you!”

“Hmm...just one thing first to get out of the way.” Renzō says cheerfully after Rin realizes the timer went off and goes to set up the tea properly.

“Uh?” Rin looks up from pouring the final cup of tea – his own – and blinks at seeing Renzō stand up and go over to him, putting his hands on his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Renzō asks softly.

Rin goes rosy red. “Um...yes.”

Renzō grins and leans in, giving Rin a chaste kiss. For a moment Rin is frozen, not sure what to do, but Renzō carefully coaxes movement out of him and he melts into the feeling.

They separate carefully and Renzō leans his head against Rin's. “That was nice, right?”

“Ah...” Rin blinks dazed eyes. “Yes.”

“That's one hurdle done then.” Renzō then looks over at Izumo and gently tilts his head over. Izumo blinks, but the message comes over clear to her.

She stands up herself and walks over to Rin and Renzō. Putting a hand on Rin's shoulder, she makes him turn around. Rin stares at her, then his eyes widen in realization, blushing again as he looks at Izumo's lips.

Izumo reaches up and kisses Rin, slow and chaste like Renzō's.

Rin is smiling happily by the end and neither Izumo or Renzō can resist returning it.

Rin then blinks himself out of his kiss induced daze and steps away. “I'll go get dessert. It's tiramisu cake with matcha ice cream.”

They watch Rin go with smiles on their faces. Then they turn to look at each other and the smiles drop.

“This is going to be hard.” Renzō admits, remember the fizz of jealousy he felt when he saw Izumo kissing Rin.

Izumo agrees. “Yes. But I think it's worth it strangely.

“Yes.” Renzō smiles again. _'It definitely will be.'_

* * *

“So how'd it go?”

Izumo is not surprised to see Paku happily skip up to her the moment she closes the door behind her. Smiling a bit she shrugs her shoulders, really unsure how to explain what exactly went down. After all, her own emotions are still flying around. Izumo is just so happy to not be rejected. Sure the situation she's found herself is different but that doesn't mean it's bad.

Just...different.

“I'm not sure how to explain it really but...” Izumo tilts her head a bit, loosing herself in a thought.

“Given that you're smiling I'd say he didn't reject you.” Paku grins at that nearly bouncing in excitement. “Rin chose you? That's so awesome!”

“Not exactly, but he didn't reject me.” Izumo interrupts shaking her head. “I guess he sort of chose both of us?”

Paku stops bouncing and stares, still smiling but looking a bit worried. “Eh? I don't get what you're saying exactly Izumo-chan...”

“I'm not even sure what I'm saying...hell I'm still surprised I agreed to this crazy idea.” She sighs but the smile is still there. “But in the simplest terms I guess you could say we'll all be dating each other. Rin couldn't choose between us so he thought that maybe we should try that and see how things work out.”

Paku stares at her, her smile dropping her eyes widening just a bit making it clear she's surprised and slightly worry.

“Oh wow...you are totally right he is a dork!”

Izumo burst out laughing at that, nodding her head in complete agreement.

* * *

Renzō hums to himself as he enters the dorm room closing it behind him as he pauses to take his shoes off, absolutely giddy. Sure he is now technically dating two people but who the heck cares! Rin didn't reject him in the end making the evening extremely worth it. Besides who knows how things will go as this relationship progresses, it could totally end up as a great thing after all.

“Someone sounds happy,” Ryūji looks up from his book smiling towards Renzō who slips the blazer off his shoulders. “I take it went well?”

“Oh boy did it.” Renzō laughs shaking his head.

“So Rin chose you over Kamiki-san? How did that go?” Konekomaru looks a bit sad as he stands up from his bed, walking over to his friend. Ryūji is next to him soon after putting his bookmark in the right spot.

“Nope.” Renzō replies shaking his head.

The two look at each other confused by his answer before focusing back on him.

“So...you were rejected?” Ryūji asks crossing his arms.

“Nope! Rin chose both of us since he didn't want to hurt either of us in the end.” Renzō shakes his head. “What an adorable dork honestly.”

“...What do you mean by he chose the two of you?” Konekomaru asks nervously, glancing at Ryūji.

“Exactly that. We're both going to be dating Rin and I guess in a way we'll be dating each other.” The pink-haired teen explains. “It's a little weird but hey if it works out then awesome.”

The other two stare at him both their eyes going wide as they put things together. Ryūji is the first to open his mouth in response to this sudden news.

“What the fuck!?”

* * *

Rin yawns as he heads up to his room, ready to just collapse from all the work he's done today. Add on he did get up early so falling asleep sounds wonderful to the half-demon. At least Mephisto came through with his promise to clean up the dinner set up. He is not surprised to see the light on in the room he shares with his brother despite the hour and steps inside after opening the door.

“Yo, I'm home.” He announces closing the door behind him. “And I'm dead tired.”

“Welcome back. And I can see that Nii-san,” Yukio replies from his desk, turning in his chair to look at his yawning brother. “So...how did it go?”

Rin pauses at that, his face turning bright red at the lovely memory he's just made with Renzō and Izumo. Not to mention the fact they agreed to try this crazy three-way relationship with him makes his heart beat fast inside his chest.

“It went really, really good.” Rin answers finally as he takes his shirt off, unbuttoning it slowly.

Yukio smiles happily at his brother. “I'm glad it went really well. So who did you choose in the end? And for that matter who was your secret admirer?”

“You're not going to believe that one but it was Shima Renzō.” Rin replies with a grin, ignoring the surprised look on Yukio's face. “Yeah I know I was surprised too.”

Rin feels his face heat up a bit as the memory of Renzō's kiss pops up in his mind, making him touch his lips remembering how it made his lips tingle. Izumo had done the same thing to him and made a warm feeling spread throughout his body. It's these memories that really convince Rin he made the right decision about those two. After all, they made him feel the same way and the thought of even losing or hurting one makes his stomach twist.

“Anyways I decided I'd date both of them and they agreed with me.” He explains to his brother. “We want to see how this plays out and see how it goes.”

Yukio stares at his brother as he processes the information. His jaw nearly drops to the floor when he figures it all out.

“Nii-san!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hands up for those who were surprised by how this turned out! And also hands up for who saw it coming; those who did get extra cookies!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated like I said before! If you comment on this chapter, LP replies. GB has ch1 so if you want to show appreciation for her, comment on ch1!


End file.
